


Estelle's and Naeva's Stamps

by mewtwosangel



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto, 나는 이 집 아이 | I Am A Child Of This House (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtwosangel/pseuds/mewtwosangel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Estelle's and Naeva's Stamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Tiny Secretaries](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612655) by Stevie The Crusher. 



I liked the idea of their stamps. Page 387 of the crossover forum on ff.


End file.
